


relax

by incorrect19days



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hand Jobs, I don't know, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Tension, poor repressed yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrect19days/pseuds/incorrect19days
Summary: Yuri is sore. Otabek sees his chance and takes it.





	

‘Do you need help?’

Yuri looked up from his phone.

‘What?’

‘You’re supposed to be stretching for this morning, and I know that you are much more flexible than this.’

‘And?’

‘And, I was worried that you might have hurt yourself.’

Yuri shook his head.

‘I’m just a little sore.’

That was certainly the truth.

‘Where?’

‘Um…my hamstrings. It’s ok, I can still skate.’

He hadn’t forgotten today was their first practice for their pair skate.

‘Come with me.’

There was something in his tone that left little room for argument.

He followed Otabek to a more secluded part of the room.

‘Sit.’

Otabek gestured to the bench.

He sat, stretching his legs out in front of him.

Otabek settled between his thighs.

‘This might feel a little weird at first so try to relax.’

Yuri hadn’t relaxed in the last decade.

He’d happily settle for not quite as miserable.

Otabek stated with his left leg, gently wrapping his fingers around Yuri’s leg, right below his knee and experimentally applying pressure.

They both jumped when Yuri yelped.

‘Does it hurt?’

Yuri was humiliated by the sound he’d just made.

‘N-no, tickles.’

Otabek resumed, more gently this time.

He was oddly good at this.

‘Have you done this before?’

‘No. It’s been done for me so I figured I could imitate it. Does it feel ok?’

‘Yeah.’ Yuri’s voice was soft.

After the initial moment, he’d had time to adjust.

It felt good.

Damn good.

He hadn’t realized exactly how sore he’d been until there was some relief.

‘It doesn’t hurt at all?’

Otabek’s concern was oddly sweet.

‘No, it actually feels really good.’

He hadn’t planned on saying that.

He’d planned on keeping up his aire of annoyance.

He must have sounded sincere.

Otabek looked up at him, not bothering to hide his shock.

‘I’m very glad.’

They continued in silence for a few minutes as Otabek applied more pressure and slowly moved up.

His long fingers wrapped easily around around his slim thigh.

Yuri watched his hands as he spread his fingers and tensed up when they got dangerously close to the part of him he’d been desperately ignoring.

If he’d looked, he would have seen Otabek’s self satisfied smile.

‘I’m going to switch now.’

‘W-what?’

‘I’m going to do your right leg now. I can go back afterwards if this one is still sore.’

Yuri tried not to react this time.

It was different.

It seemed that way, at least.

‘Does it feel good?’

‘Mhm.’

He didn’t trust his voice as Otabek tried to help him relax, while accomplishing exactly the opposite the farther north he moved.

He felt himself grow hard.

His costume was unforgiving.

Otabek stopped.

‘I’m sorry.’ Yuri whispered miserably, trying to pull away.

Otabek held him in place.

‘It’s ok. Perfectly natural.’

‘Really? Did it happen to you?’ He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

‘No. But if you had been the one doing it, the same would have happened to me.’

Frustrated and embarrassed, Yuri looked away.

‘You’re just saying that to make me feel better.’ He failed to keep it out this time.

‘I’ve watched you use your hands before, Yuri. I guarantee I would have reacted much the same way.’

He felt himself flush.

The image of running his fingers over Otabek’s muscular thighs made him squirm and his cock twitch.

He sighed, closing his eyes as those fingers brushed his inner thigh in a way that could hardly be called accidental.

‘Yuri, relax.’

He tried to scoff but the breathless quality of his voice gave him away.

That seemed like a really bad idea at that moment.

‘How often do your touch yourself.’

‘What the fuck kind of gross question is that?!’ Yuri demanded.

‘That’s how I wind down when I’m feeling tense. I feel like you might not being doing it enough.’

‘I…N-no…I don’t…’ He sputtered.

‘You don’t? Ever?’

‘I don’t see how that’s any of your business.’ Yuri snapped.

‘I was only wondering.’ Otabek’s voice was soft.

‘I’ve never…done that.’

Otabek studied his face for a moment.

‘You just celebrated your 18th birthday, right?’

‘Yes…so what.’

‘And you’ve never touched yourself?’

‘Can we please stop talking about this now?’

Otabek nodded, sliding his hands further up, gently running the pad of his thumb over his painful erection.

Unthinkingly, Yuri grabbed Otabek’s shoulders.

‘D-don’t…’

Otabek looked around the rink, making sure no one was paying attention to them.

‘Let me do this. If you hate it I will never bring it up again.’

He wrapped his fingers around Yuri’s cock as well as the spandex would allow.

Yuri shook violently.

He wanted to stop him, but didn’t want him to stop.

‘Do you have something to change into?’

‘Yes…’

Otabek began to rub him, tightening his fingers.

His touch was gentle and unrelenting.

From where they say, no one would see anything but their heads, but he felt painfully exposed.

Yuri breathed deeply, trying not to let his face give him away.

‘Does it feel good?’

Those words sounded very different this time.

God damn right it felt fucking good.

Yuri nodded quickly.

Even if he could find hisbvoice, he wouldn’t have known what to say.

Otabek increased the pressure, leaning down to kiss Yuri’s inner thigh softly.

Oh my god.

He dug his fingernails into the other boy’s shoulders.

The pressure was increased further.

Yuri’s blood was boiling in his veins as it rushed towards Otabek’s hand.

‘Oh, shit.’

‘It’s ok.’ The older boy whispered. ‘Just let go, I’ve got you.’

Otabek’s eyes were dark.

His cheeks were flushed.

His careful mask of indifference was slipping.

He reached up to gently stroke the blonde boy’s cheek.

Yuri’s body tensed, his legs shook.

Otabek placed two fingers to his lips, reminding him to stay quiet.

The warmth between his legs soiled his new costume and goosebumps erupted over his soft, sensitive, skin.

He opened his mouth unthinkingly, tasting Otabek’s fingers as he came down from his first orgasm.

Otabek stood suddenly, dragging him to the dressing room on shaking legs.

‘Change.’

He blinked in the harsh light of the fluorescents, trying to steady himself.

Otabek headed for a restroom stall, slamming the door behind him.

Yuri heard his hand hit the wall, watching through the small gap between the door and he tile as Otabek sank to his knees.

He shook his head, trying to clear the image of Otabek touching himself, thinking about him. About what had just happened.

He found his locker, grabbing his spare costume and heading towards the bathroom, choosing a stall a few down from the other boy.

He stripped the sticky fabric and cleaned himself as best he could with the cheap toilet paper and wriggled into the cleaner clothing.

Otabek left his stall.

‘I’ll see you on the ice.’

-

By the time Yuri joined Otabek, everyone in the building had stopped to watch them.

Victor and Yakov exchanged incredulous looks as yuri graced the ice with a calm no one had ever seen in him.

He joined his partner, loose and (finally) relaxed.

His movements were smooth and fluid.

His jumps were flawless.

When Otabek lifted him by he hips, he smiled.

Yuri.

Smiled.

Victor was thrilled, sure that his nonsensical advice had made this change.

Yuuri and Miniko slid the money they’d lost in this bet to Chris.

When It was over, Yuri and Otabek stood together on the ice, striking their dramatic pose, panting.

Otabek held him close with a hand on his lower back.

Yuri’s hand rested on his cheek lovingly.

They’d told the story well.

‘Same time tomorrow?’ Otabek asked with a grin.

'Absolutely.'


End file.
